


it might all work out, in the end

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Draco has a surprise for Harry, even though it isn't his birthday or anything.He's just trying to be a good boyfriend like that.





	it might all work out, in the end

**Author's Note:**

> cw for referenced past abuse
> 
> i just want my boys to be happy also someday i will write/finish the long fic they deserve. for now, a tooth rotting fluff of a oneshot.

Here’s the thing about both Harry and Draco- they could be real assholes sometimes. This was for several reasons; first, neither of them were very observant in the ways a lot of people find easy. And that was because both of their observation skills had been set on survival mode for so long. Which leads to the second reason: living with abusive family members, and then being used as child soldiers, can really fuck you up. There was a lot to unlearn due to their upbringings and sometimes, you fuck up on your way to healing.

What was baffling was that because they were assholes for similar reasons, it made their relationship work really well. They could call each other out or go head to head, and Harry loved that. Because sometimes he didn’t notice when he slipped into unhealthy behaviors, and those who didn’t know what that looked like didn’t know how to respond. Especially when it was something that hurt Harry himself. He needed someone to catch him, if he was being cruel to himself or to others. It could be painful at times of course, because they both had so much more healing to do. But at least he knew he wasn’t going to allowed to get away with the bad behavior (“Try harder, next time” “Be kinder to yourself” “Just get to tomorrow, you never have to do this day again”).

Harry and Draco had been living together for a month now, and Harry found it was the best month of their relationship. Both Draco and Harry were very clean, so there was no fighting over chores. Harry was good at making solid, British meals, and Draco had a flair for mixing drinks (“They’re like potions”) and making desserts. Both of them drank enough black coffee and tea that it might be a little concerning, but they were both working and training so they didn’t comment on each others caffeine habits (“A problem for a later date”).

Draco kept an owl, but Harry had not been able to get one himself. He was still too heartbroken, even three years later, about Hedwig. Harry got along great with Draco’s owl, whose name was Oscar Wilde (“For obvious reasons, Potter”), but Wilde was very much Draco’s baby. Harry did get to spoil Wilde with treats, so he liked to think that he was Wilde’s favorite. But he missed having a companion of his own, especially since he had read Hermione’s newest paper on the reality of familiars and their connection through one’s magical abilities.

Harry came home from a long day of classes, he was getting a muggle degree in child psychology UEL, to find Draco was already home. It was rare when Draco beat him back to the apartment, because his healer trainings usually ran late and Draco tended to volunteer a lot of his time to give patients company (“It’s not just penance, I like being able to help, okay?”). That was another reason they could both be assholes- they both tended to put their entire focus on their work. Also, the lack of sleep that came with this.

“Hold on!” Draco called from the kitchen when Harry closed the door. “Stay there for a moment!”

Harry found himself chuckling, setting about taking off his trainers and hanging up his book bag. He stayed in the little flat’s living room, and he could see light and movement coming from the kitchen. The table in the living room was set, candles lit.

“Did I forget an important anniversary?” Hary called, sudden worry in his gut. But he knew it was better to own up to such things than to lie.

“No, I just wanted to surprise you,” Draco called back. “I ordered takeout from your favorite place.”

“Now that’s a good surprise, I was worried you were cooking in there,” Harry teased. “Can I come over yet?”

“Yes, okay, go sit down, I’ll be right back,” Draco came around, and hurried towards the bathroom.

“That’s not where the food should be,” Harry informed him, but went to sit. The table was set, though Draco had not put any of the food out. Harry adjusted the position of his fork, making sure it was straight.

“Okay, close your eyes,” Draco said, head peeking around the bathroom door.

Harry did what he was told. He listened as Draco came back over, as well as some odd scratching sound he couldn’t explain. When Draco said, “Hold out your hands,” Harry did so, and Draco placed something there. Opening his eyes, Harry saw it was a box.

“Open it,” Draco beamed.

Harry did, pulling away the loose bow, and taking off the lid that was dotted with holes. A little fluffy, black head with wide orange eyes greeted him, followed by the smallest meow Harry had ever heard. Gently scooping the kitten up, Harry looked at it in awe. He brought it to his face, and gently kissed the kitten’s forehead, before cradling it against his chest. He knew he had started crying as soon as he had realized what Draco had done, and he looked up at his boyfriend, running a hand over the kitten as the other supported it. It had started to purr, a sound that seemed too loud for something so small.

Draco was smiling at him, eyes also a little teary, and a camera in one hand. He took another picture, no flash so that Harry couldn’t guess at how many he had snapped. “Do you like her?”

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice as he looked down at the kitten, still purring as she snuggled into his jumper. He pressed his face against her soft fur and smiled. Now, there would be two beings in his life who could love him unconditionally.

“What are you going to name her?” Draco asked, pressing his cheek against Harry’s head.

“Cassiopeia.”

Draco chuckled, “Good. A proper Black name.”

“After her father of course,” Harry looked up, kissing Draco briefly.

Draco smiled, soft and lazy because somehow, they had all the time in the world to spend together and build a home together. They hadn’t just survived, they were living, thriving, loving. “Shall I get food for both us and Cassiopeia?”

“Can she eat at the table?”

“Absolutely not.”

Cassiopeia ended up sitting at the head of the table, on the table itself, her little dish filled with wet food. She made a mess of her chin, as Harry and Draco both cooed.


End file.
